


Mr. Brightside

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [70]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “How drunk is he?”“Very.”
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Mr. Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted jun 23rd, 2019

“How drunk _is_ he?”

“Very.”

“I mean, I knew he was an emo kid in high school, but…”

Isobel pressed her fingers to her lips, trying to bite back a laugh. Michael rolled his eyes at her before putting his focus back on Alex. They were having a homecoming of sorts to welcome Max back, but it had been stiff and uncomfortably adult. Maria eventually said to hell with that and started playing some music along with doling out some drinks. Alex had been nearly 10 shots in whenever Maria smirked at him and began playing Mr. Brightside.

It definitely took the rest of them a few seconds to recognize the song, but Alex heard the very first note and basically lost it. It was two minutes in now and he and Maria were going absolute batshit on their makeshift dance floor. Michael didn’t know if he could even call it dancing.

“But she’s touching his chest now! He takes off her dress now!”

The two were screaming the words rather than singing and as annoying as it sounded, it was the first time Alex and Maria had hung out in months and it hadn’t been severely awkward. Michael was hoping that the nostalgic dance party was enough to bring them back together.

“I’m Mr. Brightside!”

Michael could feel himself beaming. Aside from Alex and Maria hanging out, Alex genuinely looked happy. Blissfully, beautifully happy. Of course, he would have the world’s worst hangover in the morning and there was no telling how sore he’d be with the way he was drunkenly oblivious to how he was treating his leg, but Michael couldn’t bring him to tell him to calm down. He was so happy.

“Guerin, you’re boring!” Maria suddenly shouted as the song rolled to an end, starting up a Fall Out Boy song that still had Alex jumping and headbanging away.

“Yeah! Boring!” Alex echoed, “Who stays calm during Mr. Brightside? The _boring_!”

Michael wanted to scoff or argue, but the smile on his face was stopping him. If there was ever a doubt that he was the luckiest man on the planet, this moment killed all of those ideas. He was surrounded by his friends, his family, and the sexiest little dork on the planet to call all his. It was perfect.

Liz snorted from beside him, “You should see them during Teenage Dirtbag.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
